Merry Christmas
by AnnCarter
Summary: A little addition to the end of The Christmas Invasion. All fluff-smut-that-sort-of-stuff.


**AN:** I love the end of The Christmas Invasion. So I was watching it again today... and this sort of happened.

 _All rights for Doctor Who are the BBC's. I own nothing._

* * *

Looking at the young woman standing next to him, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. The wonder in her eyes as she looked up at the sky; the familiar grin on her lips; the way she was holding his hand, pressing her body against his. The ash landed over her blonde hair, covering it with little white particles, and seeing that, the Doctor chuckled softly.

"What?" Rose turned her head to look at him, still smiling.

"Nothing," He replied, smiling back at her. He never thought he could smile so much in such a short time, but after Rose accepted his new body, his new _self_ , he felt he could spend years with that stupid smile stuck on his face, and he wouldn't even mind. How could he, when Rose was there?

"What is it, though?" She pressed, and he chuckled again, shaking his head. "Come on, Doctor. Tell me." She nudged him gently, causing a shiver to run through his body. This new body was so much more sensitive than he'd imagined, and having Rose this close to him was certainly affecting it.

"You've ash all over your hair," He replied lightly, still grinning, as he nudged her back.

She laughed. "Well, so do you."

"No, not me!" He argued jokingly, even though he knew she was right. He could feel the ashes all over his body – in his hair; on his coat; even touching his skin where it wasn't covered.

"Sure you do!" Not letting go of his hand, she ran her free hand over his hair, pulling out the white particles resting on the top of his head. She grinned as she showed him her hand. "See?"

"Oi! How did you do that?"

She giggled. "They're all over your hair, you know." She then cleaned her hand against her jeans before letting it rest by her side.

"They're all over _your_ hair!" He retorted before gently getting a few out of her long blonde hair. He had to admit that they fitted her. They looked beautiful in her hair. "See?" He threw her word back at her, grinning as he showed her his fingers. She giggled again before softly blowing against his hand, sending the white particles away. He shivered once again at the sensation. "Oi!" He objected, wiggling his fingers. "What do you think you're doing?"

She laughed before giving him her familiar tongue-in-teeth grin. "Why, were you going to taste them?" She teased.

He probably should have, but he didn't see _that_ coming. "I'll have you know-" He started before suddenly wrapping his arms around her and tickling her. She squirmed, trying to escape his fingers, as she laughed loudly, causing him to grin happily at the feeling her pressed against him. Eventually she managed to escape, but he caught up with her as she reached the Tardis, holding her against the wooden door.

All of a sudden, he noticed just how close they were. Their bodies were nearly touching each other; their lips mere inches from one another; his palms resting on the Tardis above her shoulders, pinning her in her place. Rose seemed to notice that too, as her smile turned softer and her cheeks showed a hint of red. He could feel his hearts beating fast as he fought himself not to do anything stupid.

And then she asked, "What will you have me know?"

It took him a few seconds before he realised what she was talking about. Then, just as slowly – because his Time Lord brain was definitely going into over-drive at their closeness – he realised two things: one, there was a softness to her eyes and voice that he'd never seen before; and two, she knew just how close they were, and yet she still didn't push him away. Even though she was completely entitled to.

So he did the only thing he could think about – he leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Rose's arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss, kissing him just as tenderly as he was kissing her. Her eyes drifted shut, but he kept his open to be able to look at her as he held her, attempting to tell her with no words just how important she was to him.

When he eventually pulled back, she opened her eyes, looking straight into his. He smiled, and his smile widened as she smiled back, once again giving him that familiar grin he loved so much. And right then, he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler," He mumbled softly, still smiling.

"Merry Christmas," She replied before resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes once again drifting shut. He hugged her, letting his own eyes drift shut as well. Yes. Everything was certainly going to be alright.


End file.
